Text Me First
by xAlennahx
Summary: Haruka is forced to carry his phone with him by his friends and Rin makes good use of it.


**Text Me First**. A RinHaru story

**Yaoi/Slash:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **Haruka is forced to carry his phone with him by his friends and Rin makes good use of it. **Genre: **Friendship and Romance.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

**Rated: **K+

**UN-BETAD.**

Haruka jolted slightly when his phone buzzed against his leg. He normally didn't have it with him, but after the incident with the relay and Makoto sleeping in his hall, his friends decided to force him into carrying his phone around all the time. He looked away from the window and glared at his pocket. Since Rin learned Haruka had his phone with him, he decided to text him at least once a day. Haruka didn't know why, but he suspected it had something to do with Rin still feeling slightly guilty. Or maybe just to annoy him. Somewhere in the past three weeks they had fallen into a rhythm of texting each other; consisting mostly of Rin annoying Haruka until he answered. He wasn't the least surprised when he both saw and felt his phone buzz again. Ignoring Makoto's curious look, he looked up to see where his teacher was, learning she was engrossed in telling something about this book she read. Most of his class seemed to be sleeping. He supposed it was a good thing Amakata-sensei liked what she was doing. He slipped his phone out quickly and quietly, trying not to catch more of Makoto's attention.

_Yo Haru_

_I'm bored_

Haruka felt like rolling his eyes, but refrained from it since he didn't want to look like Rin. He didn't think Rin would have needed two texts for that. Though he probably had Wi-Fi, his school was luxury enough. Haruka contemplated not to answer, just to annoy Rin. His musings were stopped when his phone buzzed again.

_Don't ignore me asshole._

Haruka snorted.

_Who says I'm ignoring you. Some people actually have things to do. _

When Rin's answer came, Haruka was sure everyone heard it, since he had accidently hold his phone against the table. He hid behind his bangs and ignored the looks. They weren't important anyway, and Makoto would understand. He always did.

_I can see you are online. And I'm having maths. _

A smile tugged at Haruka's lips, but he quickly hid it again. He recalled Rin always hated anything that had to do with maths, and he couldn't imagine it has gotten better over the years, since it had only become more complex. He looked up, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the clock.

_It's only ten more minutes. Stop whining. _

Pleased with his answer, he put his phone back, only to pull it out again when it immediately buzzed.

_Ten minutes in HELL yes._

Haruka stared at the message for a while, trying not to laugh. That was _so _like Rin. He looked at the clock again. Five minutes.

_Come over after school_

It wasn't really a question, and now Haruka read it again it seemed more like demand than a neutral message.

He send it anyway.

_Ok. _

He pocketed his phone and looked at Makoto.

"I won't come over today."

Makoto nodded. "You got plans?" Haruka didn't answer, but jerked his head a bit down instead. His friend smiled gently at him. "I'll just walk you home then."

How did he even deserve Makoto?

xx

When Haruka was home, he decided to make some food. He opened his fridge to see he either had mackerel or salmon. The salmon was Makoto's fault, since he decided Haruka should eat more varied. He had pitied him however, and still bought fish in the end. He pointedly ignoring the salmon and grabbed some mackerel and put it on the counter, deciding to wait a few more minutes so Rin could eat too. He paced around his living room for a while, not knowing what to do, and in the end he decided to do some of his homework.

_Be there in 10_

Haruka immediately jumped up at the text, walking into the kitchen hastily. He silently wondered why he was so nervous. Probably because it had been so long since Rin had been at his home. He grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water, taking sips while grilling the mackerel.

"Yo Haru." Haruka was slightly surprised how fast the minutes had gone. "Set the table." Rin snorted but did as he was told anyway. When Rin was done he lingered next to the table, until Haruka came with the pan. He put some bread on their plates and the mackerel on it.

"You still eat so much mackerel."

"Yes."

Rin snorted again, but his lips were tilted up. Haruka looked down, hiding his smile, as he tried to cut his bread. He did have forks and knives, but he never used them. He felt Rin staring at him, but he didn't look up, determined to do it right.

"Don't cut yourself, idiot."

"I won't" He pricked his fork in his bread-with-mackerel harshly, holding it clumsy in his fist and practically chopped his bread-with-mackerel in two. Rin was laughing at him by now, cutting his own fish in two neatly.

"Help me remember that if I ever take you out for dinner, I take some chopsticks with me."

Haruka glared at him and took a large bit, refusing to cut smaller parts.

After they were done, Haruka cleaned away the plates, listening to Rin who was blabbering something about a lesson he had today. He was surprised how easy it was to be with Rin like this. Though their relationship had been going better, they hadn't seen each other much since the whole relay incident, except for joined practices. But Rin was acting casual, nice even, except for a few _"idiot_s".

"So what now?" Rin looked curious, leaning against the counter, raising one eyebrow. Haruka was just done tidying his kitchen and looked up at him. Even when leaning like that, Rin was still a bit taller, though it wasn't much. Haruka shrugged in response and walked towards his living room. As expected, Rin followed him, blabbering about how Haruka should talk a bit more instead of just expecting someone to just follow him.

"You followed me didn't you?" Haruka sat down on the couch, and turned his television on.

"Yeah, but I know you. Though I'm not a mind reader like Makoto." Haruka stared blankly at him. "He is though! He seriously knows everything." Rin threw his hands up a bit.

"You talk with your hands."

"Huh?"

"You talk like this." Haruka waved his hands a bit in front of his chest.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. I'll prove it." He grabbed the remote and turned to another to discovery channel, hoping there was something water related on. He almost smiled when he saw there was an actual documentary about some weird plankton related thing. But water was water, so he watched it anyway.

"You're obsessed." Haruka shrugged, not denying it. "You moved your hands again."

"I did NOT."

"Again." Rin huffed crossing his arms. This time, Haruka couldn't contain his laugh, so he stifled it in his palm. When Haruka looked up again, Rin was suddenly very close. He pulled his head back a bit, scrunching his eyebrows together. "What?"

"Haven't seen you laugh for a while. You're always so… serious." Rin jerked his head back suddenly and Haruka suspected it was because he also realised how close they had been. He was blushing, Haruka noted, and he wondered if it was because their close proximity, or because of what he'd said. Probably both, since Rin was sputtering now, trying to make some excuse. Haruka huffed. "I'm not always serious." Rin seemed to get over his period of awkwardness when Haruka spoke.

"Yes you are. If you keep your eyebrows like that you're going to get wrinkles." He poked Haruka's forehead.

Haruka pulled his nose up and frowned in response. Rin laughed at his expression. "Your nose wrinkles when you do that." Haruka stared at him and blinked.

"You notice a lot of things about me."

Rin looked to the side slightly and scratched his blushing cheek.

"Do I?"

"Yes." Haruka paused, wondering if he should be honest. "And so do I." Rin turned his face to him, eyes wide. "You do?"

Haruka snorted, but didn't answer. Rin sighed and slumped down the couch, turning his attention to the television. They sat there in comfortable silence.

"Why are we watching this shit."

"If you're gonna complain, leave."

Rin didn't leave. Haruka smiled to himself and stood up to make some tea. "Do you want some?"

"Yes."

Haruka was startled to hear Rin's voice so close by. Apparently, he had followed him to the kitchen. Haruka turned to find Rin in his personal space.

"What is it?" Rin shrugged and smiled slightly. He was very handsome when he laughed, Haruka noted. He wondered if Rin found _him _handsome too.

"Do you think I'm handsome?" The question was out of his mouth before he could reconsider it.

"Haa?" Rin's face looked like the time when he had seen Haruka in the stall next to him in the mall. Haruka wondered why he still knew that so well. While he was pondering to himself, Rin seemed to have a little break down, stuttering Haruka's name.

"I-uhh-I.. I mean… Why? Uh yes."

"What?"

"Yes I think you're handsome."

Haruka smiled. He reached out and brushed a red hair out of Rin's face. "I think you're handsome too."

Rin's face broke out in a grin.

Their lips met for the first time and Haruka couldn't even remember he had moved forward, but when he felt Rin's lips move against his, he couldn't care less. His hands moved into Rin's hair, and he smiled a little when he felt shaking hands move to his hips. He moved his body closer and he felt the hands tighten their grip.

Haruka moved back slightly, pushing his forehead against Rin's. Rin was looking at him with wide eyes, cheeks almost as red as his hair.

"I- uhh…"

"Rin, it's okay."

Rin nodded, took a deep breath and grinned, hands still on Haruka's hip. They stood there for a while, just staring at each other, until Rin's gaze moved to the wall.

"FUCK." Haruka blinked at him and turned to look at the clock on the wall. Almost 8 already, he noted. Meanwhile Rin was stumbling to the room, trying to get his shoes on.

"Sorry Haru, I really got to go, I got this test tomorrow and I can't fail it, fuck." Haruka chuckled in response and waved when Rin all but darted through the door and broke out in a run. He stood in the lowering sunlight for a while, looking after Rin's retreating form, even after he had long disappeared. While he had found it funny to see Rin running around in his living room in panic, he couldn't help but wondering if the redhead would come back anytime soon. He turned back to his living-room, deciding that pondering about it wasn't going to do any good. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed something black on the couch. Haruka grabbed it and laughed. He threw it down on the couch again and walked towards the kitchen to grab something to drink, but not without getting his phone first.

_You forgot your jacket x_

He had to wait anxiously for almost half an hour before Rin answered him, but it was definitely worth it.

_I'll come pick it up tomorrow xx_

**A/N**

**AHH a new rinharu. Hope you like it! Not sure if I'll keep this a oneshot or not, what do you think? Reviews are good for the soul, so please help me out there ;)**

**With love,**

**Alennah**


End file.
